Perfección
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Un von Karma siempre aspira a la perfección, pero también puede llegar a ser humano. Franziska comienza a meditar sobre que es Edgeworth para él, y las pruebas llevarán a un veredicto que nunca se esperó. Parte 7 de Sheena's Choice


**Sheenas Choice es una colección de veintitrés drabbles que van dedicados a mi amiga Sheena, dado que es su cumpleaños quería dedicarle con todo mi amor estas historias. Espero que le gusten y a los demás también. Los drabbles son de fandoms diferentes, entre ellos son de Ace Attorney, SnK, Assassins Creed, Evangelion, Anatomía de Grey, El Ministerio del Tiempo, etc.**

**Perfección**

Un Von Karma siempre es perfecto, siempre gana, siempre lleva la razón, nunca comete un error y jamás habrá un fiscal que pueda superar a uno. Esas eran las palabras con las que su padre la crió. Franziska había aprendido desde antes de andar a que debía de ser la mejor en todo, sin posibilidad alguna de fallar, porque después de todo eso significaría que nunca sería su hija.

Y por ello mismo siempre se esforzó en ser la mejor, en mostrar que los demás eran unos completos estúpidos por siquiera pensar que podrían ganarla en el estrado. Cuando ella entraba en un juzgado debían de mirarla con respeto y miedo, y en el caso de que alguien dudase de ella solo tenía que acallarle con su látigo. No le importaba si hería o destrozaba a el que fuese su enemigo, si alguien se enfrentaba a ella tendría que asumir las consecuencias.

Cuando Miles Edgeworth llegó a su vida no sabía como tomárselo. Era el hijo del legendario abogado Gregory Edgeworth y ahora sería el aprendiz de su padre. Al principio le trataba con cierto recelo, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien pudiese llegar a ser mejor que él. Por eso mismo hizo el examen a fiscal el mismo año que él, para demostrarle que ni siquiera un simple aprendiz de Manfred Von Karma podía superarla.

Ahora ya no tenía sentido alguno ser un Von Karma, ese apellido había quedado manchado por su propio padre, el cual era un asesino corrupto y maquiavélico. Cuando supo sobre todos los crímenes que había hecho se le revolvieron las tripas, quería destrozar todo lo que pillase. Fue ahí cuando Edgeworth comenzó a preocuparse por ella, le mandaba cartas, emails y mensajes de textos para comprobar que estaba bien

¿Por qué se preocupaba por alguien que no era de su familia?

¿Para qué esmerarse en la hija del hombre que por poco le pone en la cárcel?

¿Por qué vino a decirle aquellas palabras al aeropuerto?

Eran cosas que no comprendía, pero si de algo sabía era que le gustaba. No es como si necesitase que alguien estuviera pendiente de ella, pero le agradaba la sensación de que alguien se preocupase por ella. Miles nunca había sido más que ese hermano adoptado que tuvo, pero si para ella era tan insignificante ¿Por qué le importaban tanto sus palabras? Siempre reaccionaba de una forma más fuerte a sus provocaciones, escuchaba antes su versión de los hechos que nadie...cuanto más lo pensaba llegaba a una conclusión que...no. No podía ser.

La fiscal se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba por la ventanilla de su avión, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su mente aún estaba parada en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, con Miles diciéndole que para él siempre sería un abogado... Al final era cierto.

Ella estaba enamorada de Edgeworth.

No sabía exactamente la razón de esto, ya fuera por su forma de hablar, su inteligencia, lo educado que era, su humanidad... no podía decirlo con certeza, pero debía de ser sincera. Las pruebas eran más que evidentes. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, había decidido ir a la Interpol. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar mejor en sus cosas y aclararse la mente.

Mientras que una fiscal alemana refunfuñaba consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora, un fiscal americano mirada hacia el cielo, pensando en la mujer que había dejado escapar. Con una sonrisa triste miro a sus pies. Ya tendría otra oportunidad, pero esa vez no había sido el momento.

En ese mismo instante su móvil sonó, Edgeworth lo cogió a toda prisa, esperando que fuera ella, que le dijera que se quedaría ahí. Sin embargo se trataba de otra persona, era Maya.

-¡Señor Edgeworth! ¿¡Dónde se mete?! Estamos Nick y yo en el despacho, van a poner una maratón del samuraí de acero. Venga de inmediato.-

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó sobre su casi siempre serena expresión. Le venía de perlas el tener unos amigos que le hicieran reírse en momentos como ese. Una vez más miró al cielo, deseando que algún día ella le llamase, para que así pudiera volver a su lado.


End file.
